Am I To Late?
by elfinbunion
Summary: Set after Yoruichi and Soi's fight. Yoruichi has realized she loves Soi, but is she to late? Has Soi moved on? - Yoru/Soi Short Fic
1. Chapter 1

Am I To Late?

Summary: Set after Yoruichi and Soi's fight. Yoruichi has realized she loves Soi, but is she to late? Has Soi moved on? -Yoru/Soi Short Fic

Genre: T

Rating: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Bleach. Even though I wish I did!

----

**PROLOGUE**

_'Soon...' _Yoruichi thought._ 'I will see her soon.' _This thought made her smile, but the memory of a hundred years ago made her heart clench.

Flashback

Under the moonlight she made a promise. One she knew she couldn't keep at the time, but her heart committed none the less. She was to leave everything and everyone she'd ever known, ever loved, behind.

The material things didn't matter, but HER. She was different. She was...her everything. She couldn't just leave without seeing her one last time.

So she waited, close to the deadline when she knew she'd be asleep she visited her, knelt by her bedside and just stared at the beautiful sleeping face etching it into memory.

As if it had a mind of its own, her hand came up and caressed the petite girls cheek, stirring her slightly but thankfully not waking her. She leaned over and whispered her goodbye.

_'If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think, but the most important thing is even if we're apart I'll always be with you.'_

As a tear slid down her cheek she laid a gentle kiss on the girls forehead and vanished into the darkness.

_'Soon...' _Yoruichi thought._ 'I will see her soon.'_

**Chapter 1**

_"Why didn't you take me with you!"_

She shook her head for what had to be the hundredth time trying to dispel the image from her mind. A distraught Soi Fong on her knees crying.

_'It wasn't supposed to be like that,' _the words, the fighting, the crying; but then again what should she have expected with the way she left things?

She walked under the moonlight the whole scene endlessly cascading through her mind.

_'What have I done. The only person I ever...she hates me.'_

_Know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul._

She didn't know where she remembered that line but she hoped beyond hope that it was true.

Looking up into the night sky she let out a sigh and closed her eyes._ 'The moon, the stars, the cherry blossoms floating on the wind so much like all those years ago.'_

That's when she felt it and her eyes snapped open. In an instant she was hidden, her reitsu masked.

_'Soi Fong.'_

There she stood in almost the same spot Yoruichi had been seconds before looking at the same stars in the sky.

Yoruichi looked on careful not to make a noise. Content with just watching the moonlight bathe the girls pearl skin illuminating it and giving her a heavenly glow.

_'She's beautiful.'_

* * *

Pacing her room, Soi didn't know what to think.

_'After all this time she's come back.'_

She needed some fresh air. She shunpo'd to the one spot that gave her peace, the clearing surrounded by cherry trees. It was beautiful. She came here often to clear her mind after a hard days work. Its been her special place ever since that night Yoruichi slept in her lap, not that she'd admit it though.

Looking to the moon, the days events played throughout her mind.

_'How did this happen? I wasn't supposed to break down. I thought I was over this...over HER! For God sake I've got...'_

She turned her head to the side sensing someone coming.

Yoruichi had finally gotten the courage she needed to approach Soi when she saw her turn her head and speak.

"What do you want, Kotetsu."

The silver-headed girl didn't answer, instead she just approached Soi from behind as she went back to gazing at the moon. Isane stopped when she was a few inches from the captain.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Isane wrapped her arms around the petite captain's frame from behind drawing her in close against her body. To her surprise Soi just sighed softly and tilted her head back and rested it against the girls right shoulder. Isane resting her chin on Soi's left, eyes closed.

Yoruichi just stared at the two girls holding each other under the moonlight.

_'What...what have I done? Have I lost her?...Am I to late?' _As a tear slid down her cheek she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

AN: Yeah just kinda decided to put the prologue and the first chapter up together since neither was long. I do have another chapter ready and notes on another but this story will probably wrap up in those three. I just put this up as kind of a tester chapter to see if its even worth continuing, that is up to you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Yoruichi's mind was racing, her heart pounding in her chest as she shunpo'd throughout the night trying to escape the image of her beloved in the arms of another.

_'How could this have happened?'_

Hmph...easily YOU weren't here, her mind spat back.

_'It...it can't be. It's supposed to be me holding Soi. Me comforting her, not HER! Never her, never ANYONE but me!'_

You lost her.

_'I can't lose her!'_

You hurt her.

_'I love her!'_

Faster and faster she pushed under the moonlight, paying no mind to anyone or anything save for the battle raging within.

_'She loves me, I know she does!'_

That may be true but don't be stupid Yoruichi, you saw it. The look in her eyes. The grief, the pain, the hurt. You broke her. She'll never forgive you.

_'Please...don't. I can fix this. I just need a chance to show her how sorry I am. Just one chance.'_

You had your chance Yoruichi. Who are you to come back after all this time and mess her life up all over again? Do you want to hurt her more? What if she's happy with HER?

Yoruichi skidded to a stop. _'What if she's happy with her,'_ the thought broke her heart. _'She...s-she deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy. I don't want to hurt her anymore.'_

Tears streaked down her cheeks leaving glimmering trails in their wake. As she looked around she saw where her feet had carried her. Outside the Second Division Captain's quarters.

* * *

Isane shot upright in bed gasping for breath, covers falling from her body, trembling slightly.

A pale hand caressed the girl's back, its partner busy rubbing heavy eyelids. "Another bad dream?" said the husky sleep coated voice.

"Yeah."

"Hmm...What was it this time?"

Giving a weak smile the silver-headed girl shook her head and leaned over. Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of the petite girls face she gently kissed her forehead before whispering. "Nothing. Go back to sleep ok. I'm just gonna get some fresh air."

A weak nod was the only response she got for a second later the girl's eyes had fluttered closed as sleep enveloped her once more.

Wrapping a thin blanket over her pajamas she stepped outside into the crisp night air. The burst of cool air hitting her lungs effectively banishing the memory of the nightmare from her mind.

Leaning against the balcony's railing she sighed staring out into the twilight. Dawn would be approaching soon. _'Hmph...well...now or never.'_

"I know you're there. You can come out, I would like to talk to you."

Out of the shadows emerged one, Yoruichi Shihouin. The evidence of her sorrow wiped clean and in its place a carefully constructed mask of indifference.

"Isane."

* * *

AN: Just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers glad you liked the story. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

This wasn't going to be easy. Just looking at the Shihouin heiress, her arms crossed, leaning against the side of the apartment, made Isane want to run back inside to the comfort of the warm body dwelling within. It wasn't until an expectant eyebrow was risen that Isane found her voice. "So...interesting day today huh?"

"Hmph..." muttered the ex-princess, the corner of her mouth creeping up into a hint of a smirk. She let her eyes travel from the girl to the closed shoji and back. "Very interesting indeed."

Isane noticed the not-so-subtle eye gesture and couldn't help but smirk inwardly. _She thinks we..._she couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped her lips but upon seeing the reaction to her little outburst she wished she had.

Brows furrowed, eyes narrowed dangerously, and a snarl present on her lips Yoruichi spoke in a voice seemingly laced with venom, "What's so funny?"

"I-I...n-nothing I..." Isane stammered backing up a step, hands outstretched in front of her waving emphatically as a flash of fear shot throughout her body. "It...its not what you think."

"Really? And what is it that I think Isane?"

"About Soi and I, you...you don't understand I...I love..." She watched as golden eyes flashed with a flurry of emotions as she uttered those words and pressed forward. "I-I love Unohana."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock and she shook her head slightly as confusion set in and all signs of anger dissipated. "B-but...I saw you together."

"Its not like that Yoruichi. We're just friends. We haven't...done anything, you know," whispering the last bit Isane looked away as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"But you're here in the middle of the night sleeping in her bed." The thought was said softly as if it was to be kept inside but Isane heard it none the less.

"Yes but just sleeping." Stepping forward, Isane offered Yoruichi a weak smile as she explained. "After you left Yoruichi, Soi wasn't the same. She cut herself off from everyone and all she did was train. She pushed herself to her limits attempting to break through them, this took a toll on her body. Needless to say she spent quite a bit of time in the infirmary recuperating."

Isane watched as the cocoa-skinned goddess' head bowed, her eyes filled with sadness and a frown laid claim to her lips. Sorrow had filled every fiber of her being upon hearing the fate of her precious little bee, knowing that it was all her doing. Still, Isane continued.

"Her stubbornness and my insistance concerning her health often fueled some rather lively shouting matches." With a smile she added, "Ones in which more than not I came out the victor with a well-placed poke as a reminder as to why she was there to begin with. It was funny, she would just grumble and scowl then do as she was told."

"It took sometime but eventually over the years we became...accustomed to each other. She eventually confided in me about your whole situation. When I saw you were back earlier today I knew Soi would need a friend, so I sought her out. I was just someone to lean on, that's it."

Taking another step forward, Isane placed a hand on Yoruichi's arm, waiting for golden eyes to look up into her own.

"Soi loves you, Yoruichi. No one else but you."

A warm dark hand covered her own and those beautiful golden irises were hidden from sight again as they were covered by eyelids closing tightly, releasing a tear to slid down her cheek.

Hope was born again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach.

AN: Well let's see I said in the last chapter, like six months ago, that I'd have this chapter up by that weekend well yeah...sorry! :( I'm a bad bad person. Anyways I doubt anyone will even remember the earlier chapters but its a quick re-read so don't worry. On to the last chapter! Enjoy...hopefully!

* * *

Reclining back onto one of the trees in the forest Soi tilted her head back against the bark, eyes closed and let out a sigh. It had been a long day and she was happy for the chance to relax.

Soul Society had been thrust into utter chaos with the appearance of the ryokas and the scene at the Sokyoku. Soi had been assigned to investigate the security breech. She and Omeada were to gather information about how the ryoka were able to infiltrate Soul Society and all the events that transpired before Aizen's betrayal at Sokyoku Hill. This meant talking to witnesses and Soi growled in remembrance of the day's events. Her patience had been tested more than once today. From having to speak with the aggravating inhabitants of the Soul Society to Omeada forever stuffing his fat face and spewing crumbs every time he opened his mouth it took every ounce of Soi's restraint not the kill the glutton where he stood. And with Yoruichi's name repeatedly being brought up in testimonials Soi was constantly being reminded of the cocoa-skinned goddess she wished to forget.

So here she came to the one place that brought her peace and sat under the moonlight to let its tranquility wash over her troubled mind hoping to get lulled into a peaceful slumber.

But her peace was to be short lived.

"Soi..."

A soft voice brought her out of her relaxed state and said girl simply dropped her head forward and let out an exasperated sigh. She knew in an instant who it was and she didn't have the physical nor emotional strength to deal with this right now. All she wanted to do was relax.

"Just go away," Soi replied not looking up to acknowledge the person.

"Soi please," the voice pleaded.

"Please?" Hardened steel gray eyes opened to meet liquid gold, Yoruichi was sitting directly in front of her. _'How was she able to get this close without me even noticing? I_ must _be tired. Still, this is unacceptable I am a captain of the 13 court guard squads.' _Soi was beginning to feel her anger rise. _'Just another thing to hold over me huh Yoruichi-sama.' _"Please what Yoruichi?"

"Soi I..." Yoruichi's gaze fell from Soi's piercing stare and landed on the fidgeting fingers resting in her lap. "I'm sorry."

Yoruichi's eyes jumped back up in surprise when she heard Soi laugh but it wasn't the pleasant laugh that was such a rare treat from the girl. No, this laugh was bitter and cynical.

"Sorry? Oh, Yoruichi how I have longed to hear you apologize. Everything is ok now! Everything can go back to exactly the way it was before!"

Yoruichi was taken aback at the sarcasm dripping from Soi's words and the sneer present on the girl's face. The memory of Soi's actions; the hatred in her voice and eyes during their battle came hauntingly back to Yoruichi. "S-soi...?"

"No!" Soi stood abruptly. "I don't want to hear it. This conversation is over." With that she turned to leave but was stopped when slender tanned fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Fire was burning in the girls eyes as she glared down at the offending appendage. "Let go."

"No Soi, not until you listen." Yoruichi hauled herself up to her feet and met Soi's gaze.

Soi's eyes narrowed into slits. "Yoruichi. LET. GO." Her tone was dangerous and anyone in their right mind wouldn't have hesitated to do as instructed for fear of suffering the consequences.

"No."

In a flash Soi's free hand shot up to deliver a powerful left hook to the older woman's jaw. Unfortunately for Soi, Yoruichi was always just a little bit faster and now both hands were caught in the Shihouin's grasp as Soi struggled to get free.

Yoruichi's grip however held true and when Soi finally ceased her struggles realizing she was overpowered in her weary state Soi became exceedingly aware of the close proximity she shared with the ex-princess. She inwardly cursed the blush slowly working its way onto her porcelain features at the feel of Yoruichi's body gently pressing into her own.

Soi turned her head to try and hide the tint of pink she knew adorned her cheeks and tiredly repeated her request. "Yoruichi, please let go."

Yoruichi frowned slightly. "Okay Soi but only if you promise to stay and hear me out."

At her tentative nod Yoruichi released her hold on Soi's hands and watched as she flopped back down onto the grass arms crossed at her chest. Soi reminded her of a sulking child who had been put into time out but she still couldn't help but find Soi's pout incredibly adorable. The thought tweaked her lips into a small smile before she let out a heavy sigh as she too sat regaining her spot across from the petite captain.

Soi on the other hand let out a soft sigh, thankful to be released from the elder's grasp. This made it easier to ignore all the warmth that flooded her body at the unintentional contact and helped her push the tantalizing thoughts that formed in her mind into a dark corner to hopefully never be seen or heard from again.

If only it were that simple.

One could say Soi's whole life revolved around Yoruichi and they wouldn't be wrong. From when she was just a child Soi was groomed to be her bodyguard, sworn to protect her with her very life. A duty she unquestioningly fulfilled for years while she unwittingly became drawn to the carefree woman. Then when Yoruichi disappeared without a word Soi carved out a new life fighting to become Captain of Squad 2, Yoruichi's squad. She pushed herself, all the while determined to become stronger than her predecessor with the hopes of one day being able to defeat the woman. Yes, you could say Soi's life revolved around Yoruichi, the woman forever in her thoughts.

Now ask yourself a question, what happens when you are denied your most precious commodity? You are thrown into withdrawal.

Something Soi fed with hatred and determination the first time around until she couldn't feel its symptoms anymore. But with something so potent, so enthralling as Soi's feelings towards Yoruichi were, one can never truly forget the taste or feel of it. And being this close to Yoruichi, her vice, her weakness after all these years Soi was reminded once more that withdrawal is a bitch.

"Soi?"

At the sound of her name Soi was brought out of her reverie and her eyes flickered over to meet concerned amber ones before darting away again.

"Soi I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. I would never purposefully hurt you."

Soi did nothing in regards to Yoruichi's statement; she simply continued to stare out into the darkness.

Yoruichi pressed on her voice solemn and reflective. "Seeing you like that yesterday...the way you looked at me. Those tears, Soi I never wanna see you cry again. I couldn't handle it, it broke my heart," sadness marred Yoruichi's pretty face. "Then when I saw you with Isane I thought I'd lost you. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone was ripping my heart out."

Soi's eyes momentarily widened before her stoic mask was reset. _'Isane? Yoruichi was there?' _Soi felt a slight pang grip her chest at Yoruichi's pained words but didn't dare let it show. Instead a smirk lifted the corner of her lips. "Glad to see I could return the favor after all these years Yoruichi."

Her head bowed, "Soi, do you really hate me so?"

Even with all her posturing, in her heart Soi knew she didn't. Knew she could only carry love for this woman but she had been hurt and her stubborn mind was getting in the way of her stubborn heart.

"If you would only give me a chance I know I can make it up to you. Make everything right again." Yoruichi was all but on her knees begging and Soi could feel her resolve start to crumble, she knew she had to get out of there.

"Are we done? I've listened." Soi stood and turned her back to Yoruichi her calm voice successfully masking her inner turmoil. "I will leave you with this farewell, it's more than what you left me with. Goodbye, Yoruichi."

In an uncharacteristic out pour of emotion the goddess collapsed into a fit of sobs and another brick came crumbling down from Soi's feebly constructed wall of resistance. The captain used the tattered remnants of her will to fight the instinct to run and comfort the girl, the notion of protecting her from harm so ingrained into her being even now.

"I-I did...I just couldn't...d-didn't dare wake you. I w-wouldn't have been a-able to go if I did."

_'Wake me?' _Soi continued her unsteady trek away from the heart-wrenching sight. _'Wake me? She came?'_

"S-soi please...I..." sobs continued to wrack Yoruichi's body. "I love you."

The shuffling of feet could no longer be heard the only sounds coming from the leaves as the wind bid they dance upon the trees and the occasional hiccup from the heap upon the forest floor.

Yoruichi's final words may had only been a broken whisper but they resonated within Soi Fong's chest as if they had been shouted for the entire Seireitei to hear. And just like that the wall that Soi built around her heart came tumbling down.

She had lost...again. Only this time it didn't feel so much like a loss.

In an instant the cocoa-skinned goddess was wrapped in strong pale arms and a fresh set of tears slid down Yoruichi's cheeks as Soi soothingly caressed the broken woman's back. Yoruichi desperately returned the embrace clutching onto Soi and burying her face in the crook of the girl's neck. After a few moments when Yoruichi's tears had ceased and Soi could no longer feel the pitter-patter of salt water against her skin she gently raised the older woman's gaze level with her own. Examining the flushed cheeks, runny nose and puffy bloodshot eyes that she was met with, Soi still thought this woman was every bit as deserving of her title than ever. She _was _a goddess in every way, shape and form and nothing could ever sway Soi's heart into thinking otherwise not her damned pride nor her stubborn mind. She was hopeless.

"How do you do this to me?" With a gentle shake of her head Soi voiced her inner thoughts.

Yoruichi's grip on the back of Soi's haori unconsciously tightened as a wave of panic engulfed her. "Soi, please don't leave."

A small almost sad smile lifted Soi's lips as she cupped the side of Yoruichi's face her thumb wiping away the shimmering paths her tears left behind. "I'm not."

"Soi?" Yoruichi cradled Soi's hand in her own and locked eyes with the petite captain. "I really do love you."

A soft sigh escaped Soi's lips as her heart beat stumbled. "And even though I've tried to deny it for so long Yoruichi, I love you too."

It only took a second for Soi's words to register and eradicate all the fear and insecurities Yoruichi held in her heart. Those three words having as much of an impact on her as hers did on Soi and slowly a smile, a real genuine smile stretched across the goddess' lips. "Really?"

There was so much hope in Yoruichi's voice that Soi couldn't help but to smile in return as a light blush stained her cheeks. "Hai."

Tan arms flew around her neck and squeezed, effectively cutting off her much needed supply of oxygen while her face was pressed against the side of Yoruichi's as the girl held her. "Soi, I love you so much," the goddess whispered, her lips brushing the shell of Soi's cream-colored ear.

The heat radiating off the poor girl's face was jumping exponentially by the second. "I-I know."

"But do you know how _much_?"

Soi froze. She knew that tone and when her captor pulled back displaying a wily grin Soi knew she was in trouble. The true Yoruichi with all her teasing and playfulness had returned. "N...n-no."

The raven-haired girl watched as the cheeky grin grew into a full blown smirk and audibly gulped.

"Then by all means let me show you."

With a yelp Soi was pushed back onto the grass her cheeks now a deep crimson as she stared at the body hovering above her. "Y-yo-yoruichi-sama!? What...?"

Any further protestations were stopped when soft smooth lips met her own. The next time Yoruichi's name would come out of her mouth it would be as a desperate plea followed by a satisfied moan.

* * *

AN: Well whatcha think? I don't know if I really like the ending but I figure its okay. To tell you the truth I just wasn't really feeling this last chapter for the longest but for some reason last week I got the urge to write it so I went with it. Hope its alright I've actually been trying to improve my writing lately, let me know yeah?


End file.
